The Story They Always Tell
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: Hermione - married with kids - she tells her children all about how she fell in love with their father - it's an epic story, one that changed her life.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sat on her large bed surrounded by her children. Outside a storm was raging and as was tradition the children had all found their way to their parents' bedroom. Hermione had never imagined having such a big family but now she couldn't imagine her life without any of them. Hermione placed a hand on her stomach as she felt her bump move slightly. "Mum," Aurora smiled, "when will dad get back?"

"Some time today," Hermione smiled, "he wrote yesterday to say he misses you all and can't wait to get back."

"Will you tell us about you and dad again?" Hosanna asked.

"Aren't you fed up of hearing that story yet?" Hermione laughed.

Hermione's eldest son grinned, "I'd rather hear about the time you broke into Gringotts."

Hermione grinned, "I bet you would son."

"Please mum," Katriona pleaded.

Hermione sighed, "ok… well… where to start…"

"Why not start at the beginning," came a voice from the doorway.

"DRACO!" Hermione shot out of bed and into her husband's arms, "I've missed you."

"It's only been a week love," Draco smirked, "but I've missed you too." He led his wife back over to the bed and took his place next to her before his son Malachi rushed to sit in his lap, "alright little guy," Draco chuckled.

"Hi daddy," the five year old smiled.

Draco grinned, "right… well you all know that your mother hated me when we were in school."

"With good cause," Hermione smirked at her husband.

"Because I was a complete git," Draco conceded, "I was horrid to her but after the war things were different."

"Things that had seemed important before, didn't matter so much," Hermione explained.

Draco sighed, he wanted to be completely honest, "I'd been taught to hate people like your mum. I'd been taught that I was better than her and until the war ended I genuinely believed I was…"

Hermione placed her hand on his, "but things changed…"

"Your mum was amazing; a real hero – she rescued the world with your Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron."

Hermione blushed, "then we went back to Hogwarts and…"

"With Voldemort dead my family changed. My dad, he realised how wrong he had been and so I was given more freedom to believe what I wanted. I'd always fancied your mum but I never thought she was good enough, she wasn't good enough to be a Malfoy so I couldn't have her."

"When I turned seventeen my parents told me something," Draco grinned, "they told me that I was a Veela and that I would have to find my mate before my eighteenth birthday or else I would die because Veela can't live without their mates."

"But the problem was that we were in the middle of a war," Hermione told them, "and most of the students hadn't returned to Hogwarts and your dad couldn't find his mate."

"Honestly I thought I was going to die," Draco told his children, "I could feel it… I could feel something dying inside me – they say that Veela die from a broken heart if they fail to find their mate. I thought I was going to die… and then two months before my eighteenth birthday I was home for the Easter holidays when they brought your mum in."

"Me and your uncles' had been caught by snatchers and so they brought us here for questioning."

"I was asked to confirm that it really was them," Draco explained, "I examined your Uncle Harry and recognised him instantly but I was fed up of following orders. I hated the things they had me do…"

Hermione tightened her grip on his hand and kissed him on the cheek, "it's ok love."

"I told them I wasn't sure… I hadn't even looked at your mum, but something was pulling my eyes towards her… I wouldn't look though," Draco frowned, "I still liked her; I kept pretending that I hated her, called her names – mud…"

"It's ok love," Hermione sighed, she knew how hard this was for him.

"I was scared – I remember thinking that if I looked at her I'd break… I think even then I loved you," he grinned at Hermione before his face dropped, "when I heard you scream I couldn't stop myself – I had to look…"

Draco sighed, "and the second I did everything changed."

"Everything," Hermione whispered with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora and Katriona were both giggling at the look that Hermione and Draco shared. Scorpius pretended to vomit, causing Curtis to smirk. Hermione still couldn't believe how many children they had; it hadn't been planned. They had both been only children and so had hoped to have two or three, but Draco's Veela nature had led to them having seven children, not to mention the bump. Scorpius was his father's double. He'd turned seventeen just days ago and was already on the lookout for his own mate. He was desperately hoping he would find her at Hogwarts. Aurora and Katriona were twins, another consequence of Draco's Veela nature. Aurora had her father's blonde, straight hair with her mother's smile and eyes, whilst Katriona had her mother's curly brown hair with her father's eyes. At fifteen they both had boyfriends and could only hope that when they would be lucky enough to already be in love with their mates. It had happened to their grandfather after all. Curtis looked so much like his mother with his beautiful brown eyes and messy hair. He'd just returned home from his first year at Hogwarts and Draco and Hermione couldn't believe how much he had grown in that year. The second pair of twins were ten; Andrew and Sharon. Andrew's hair was the colour of his mother's but was just as straight as his father's. He was, like all the Malfoy children, ridiculously intelligent. He wasn't particularly interested in the stories about their Veela inheritance unlike his twin sister Sharon. She often fantasised about the day when she would find her own mate. She had her mother's curls but they were blonde like her father's hair. Malachi, the Malfoy's youngest had blonde curly hair like his sister but his eyes were grey instead of Sharon's brown. They were all beautiful. Hermione and Draco smiled as they continued to tell them the story.

"Everything," Draco agreed, "My whole world re-aligned in that moment. That part of me that had felt like it was dying, came back to life… with a passion… not only had I found my mate but she was in danger."

"Your father rushed to my rescue – cursed the woman who was hurting me…"

"I had to," Draco told them, "if she was hurt, I would die… she was my world… you still are, love."

"Then what happened?" Sharon asked, although she knew the answer.

"Well the four of us apparated away from the manor and…" Hermione blushed, remembering exactly what had happened.

"At the time, your mum was dating your Uncle Ron," Draco told them, "and so when they started questioning me in that dingy, smelly tent, well lets just say it wasn't pretty."

"Look, I'm sorry Malfoy but I just don't bloody get why you would rescue us," Ron complained.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "I'm really grateful and all but…"

Hermione sighed, "give him a chance to explain… or I'll spell your mouths shut."

Draco almost smirked, "er… it's kind of embarrassing…"

"Well," Hermione sighed before replying with a kind smile, "I'll hex them if they laugh."

"I'm a Veela," Draco told them.

The golden trio just sat there confused, "that's great Malfoy," Harry was the first to speak, "but seriously what's that got to do with us?"

Draco chuckled, "You'll be glad to know it's got nothing to do with you, Potter, but it has everything to do with Granger."

"Huh?" Hermione frowned.

"Veelas have mates…"

"Hang on a second Malfoy," Ron was turning a bright shade of red, "You can't seriously expect us to…"

"Ron," Hermione frowned, "let him speak."

"I'm a veela and I've been looking for my mate for the last year and I couldn't find her… then tonight when I looked at you, Granger, I just knew…"

"Bloody hell," Ron stood to his feet, "I'm not listening to this."

"Sit down Ron," Hermione scowled. "Carry on…"

"I couldn't let them hurt you," Malfoy whispered, "it would have killed me."

Hermione sighed, "how long do you have?"

"Two months," Draco told her.

The other two boys were confused, "what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"A veela without a mate dies of a broken heart," Hermione explained, "they have to find and bond with them by their eighteenth birthday… or they…"

"they die?" Harry was shocked.

"I'm not hearing this," Ron was pacing the room.

"What can we do?" Harry asked, suddenly concerned for his enemy.

"There's nothing you can do, only Herm…" Draco began.

"Only I can change his fate," Hermione explained.

"Which is completely out of the question," Ron told her angrily, "I won't allow it."

Draco felt his veela come to the surface with a growl. Hermione stepped between the two boys, she knew that it was the only way to keep the peace. Draco wouldn't harm her but his veela wouldn't stop to think before it killed Ron. "It's not up to you, Ron."

"Your my girlfriend," Ron complained.

"And he'll die," Hermione frowned, "how selfish can you get!"

"I… I…" Ron continued pacing.

"I'm not saying I'm going to do it," Hermione told him, "but it's my choice, not yours."

"But Hermione…"

"No Ron," Hermione sighed, "I read something about Veela a few months ago… the book said that it's destiny." She quoted the book from memory, _The relationship between veela and mate is one of the only relationships possible to predict in the stars – why? Because they are literally destined for one another. The veela belonged to their mate even before they were born and in return their mate was theirs. Their destinies are entwined in a beautiful dance. If the mate were to die so would the veela and if the veela were to die, although the mate might live on they would become a shell of who they once were._

"Don't you see Ron," Hermione frowned, "I'd be killing him if I didn't… and not only that; I'd never truly be happy without him…"

"But you're mine," Ron told her.

Hermione placed a hand on Draco's chest as she felt him lunge toward the ginger boy, "I'm not, I never really was. Even if I chose you, even if I let him die, I wouldn't be able to be happy, we'd never be really happy…"

"We could be," Ron cried.

"I'd have lost something without even having it," Hermione tried to explain, "I'd feel I was mourning for the love of my life – even as I slept in your arms… that's not fair… it's not fair on you… on him… or me…"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco sighed, "the two months that followed proved difficult."

"It wasn't that bad," Hermione chuckled.

The children laughed as Hermione continued to tell them the story.

"We haven't got time for this," Harry sighed, "Malfoy get comfortable; looks like you'll be sticking around. We need to go back to Malfoy Manor."

"WHAT?" Ron shot back.

"Harry," Hermione sighed, "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I need to talk to Griphook and Ollivander," Harry explained.

"But they're in the dungeons," Draco frowned, "it's not possible."

"It's impossible for us but not for you," Hermione corrected.

Draco sighed, "no – even I can't apparate in or out of the dungeons. Only the…"

"House elves," Hermione frowned.

Draco nodded, "yeah."

"DOBBY!" Harry called.

"Harry, this isn't a good idea," Hermione complained as she heard a popping sound.

"Harry Potter, what can Dobby do for you?" Dobby asked.

"I need to get some people out of Malfoy Manor," Harry told the elf, "can you fetch them for me?"

"Yes sir," Dobby bowed, "I is doing anything for Harry Potter sir because Harry Potter is Dobby's friend."

"Thank you Dobby; I need you to get Griphook and Ollivander," Harry told the elf, "If you can rescue Luna and Dean as well I would be really grateful."

Dobby nodded before departing with another pop.

Hermione sighed, "I still can't believe what happened." There was a tear in her eye. Draco pulled her closer to his side before continuing with the story for her.

"Dobby apparated into the dungeon and managed to rescue Dean, Ollivander and Griphook," Draco told his children, "but he could hear screaming coming from upstairs. They were torturing your aunt Luna."

The children sat quietly, listening closely. They couldn't remember how many times they had heard this story and yet it still kept their attention for hours. "So Dobby brought the three of them to us and then returned for Luna. He managed to get her but just as he was disapparating away, Bellatrix flung a knife at him."

Hermione whimpered, "Dobby died in your uncle Harry's arms."

"I'll never forget what he said," Draco whispered, "such a beautiful place it is, to be with friends. Dobby is happy to be with his friends, Harry Potter."

"Then what happened?" Aurora asked.

"Your mum cried," Draco sighed, "and I got to comfort her. Your uncle Ron wasn't very happy about that to be honest."

"Ron get a grip," Harry sighed, "we've got work to do. We need to get them out of here."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"This tent isn't comfortable enough for them. You only have to look at Ollivander – he wouldn't survive a night in this bloody tent."

Hermione joined the conversation, "but where can we take them. We can't go back to the house – the death eaters can get in now."

"Well we can't go to the burrow – they'll be watching for us," Harry replied.

"What about Shell Cottage?" Ron offered, "Bill's house."

Harry nodded, "I think it's the best option we've got."

"We'll have to use side-along apparation," Hermione told the boys.

At that Malfoy spoke up, "that's a good call; Potter you can take Griphook, Weasley you can take Ollivander and Lovegood and Granger can come with me."

Ron laughed bitterly, "I don't think so."

"Ron, we don't have time for this," Harry replied. "We've got to go – and we've got to go now."

Harry apparated away with Griphook. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her towards him. He reached out and grabbed Luna by the arm and apparated away, leaving a disgruntled Ron behind.

Fleur had put both Griphook and Ollivander into the spare bedrooms to rest and was now giving Hermione a calming draught. Harry had been pacing the living room since their arrival. "How are you doing Hermione?" Harry asked, suddenly stopping.

"I'm ok," Hermione smiled weakly, "Fleur has being looking after me." She had a blanket around her as she sat on the sofa.

Harry zoned back into the others' conversation, "lucky that Ginny's on holiday. If she'd been at Hogwarts they could have taken her before we reached her. Now we know she's safe too. I've been getting them all out of the Burrow," Bill explained, "moved them to Muriel's. The Death Eaters know Ron's with you now, they're bound to target the family."

Harry went to speak, "No, don't apologize. It was always a matter of time, Dad's been saying so for months. We're the biggest blood traitor family there is."

"How are they protected?" Harry asked.

Bill glanced at Draco, "It's ok; we can trust him," Harry told him.

Bill nodded, "Fidelius Charm. Dad's Secret-Keeper. And we've done it on this cottage too; I'm Secret-Keeper here. None of us can go to work, but that's hardly the most important thing now. Once Ollivander and Griphook are well enough, we'll move them to Muriel's too. There isn't much room here, but she's got plenty. Griphook's legs are on the mend. Fleur's given him Skele-Growe. Could probably move them in an hour or…"

"No," Harry said and Bill looked startled. "I need both of them here. I need to talk to them. It's important. I'm going to wash, then I'll need to see them, straight away." With that he left the room.

"I need to speak to Griphook and Ollivander," Harry said as he made his way towards the stairs a short time later.

"No," said Fleur, "you will 'ave to wait, 'Arry. Zey are both too tired."

"I'm sorry," he said calmly, "but it can't wait. I need to speak to them now. Privately, and separately. It's urgent."

"Harry, what the hell's going on?" Bill asked, "you turn up here with a dead house-elf and a half-conscious goblin, Hermione looks as though she's been tortured, there's a death eater in my living room and Ron's just refused to tell me anything."

"We can't tell you what we're doing," said Harry flatly, "you're in the Order, Bill, you know Dumbledore left us a mission. We're not supposed to talk about it to anyone else."

Fleur made an impatient noise, but Bill did not look at her; he was staring at Harry. His deeply scarred face was hard to read. Finally, Bill said, "all right. Who do you want to talk to first?"

Harry hesitated, "Griphook," Harry said, "I'll speak to Griphook first."

"Up here, then," Bill led the way.

Harry began to follow him before turning back, "I need you two as well!" Hermione dropped Draco's hand and followed after Hermione. Ron not far behind. Draco tried not to sulk as he watched his mate walk away from him with her 'boyfriend.'

"So then your mum and your uncles had some really dull conversations with a few people and next thing I knew they had a whole mission planned out," Draco told the kids, "I didn't like it; it was dangerous. She was supposed to be avoiding danger… she was my mate!"

Hermione giggled, "do you know how selfish that sounds, Draco."

"Yep," Draco grinned, "When it comes to you, I'm very selfish! The only people I'm willing to share you with are our children – well and your friends, but only a little bit, at pre-arranged times…"

Hermione smirked, "is that right love?"

"So what's next mum?" Katriona asked.

"Well Kat," Hermione took a deep breath, "we broke into Gringotts."

"Not that I wanted to," Draco told them, "I tried to talk your mum out of going. I told her I'd go in her place but she wouldn't have any of it."

Scorpius grinned, "now this is the story I wanted to hear."

"Skip forward," Sharon asked.

"But," Scorpius began.

Hermione sighed, "Scorp; I'll tell you that story later. So when the four of us escaped from Gringotts of that dragon…"

"Your uncle Harry had finally started trusting me," Draco grinned, "after I accidentally saved his life. They were still really careful not to talk about what they were doing in front of me. Next thing I knew we were on the way to Hogwarts…"


	4. Chapter 4

"He knows," Harry told them, "he knows and he's going to check where the others are, and the last one," he got to his feet, "is at Hogwarts."

"What?" Ron was gaping at Harry; Hermione sat up, looking worried whilst Draco just looked confused.

"But what did you see? How do you know?"

"I saw him find out about the cup, I… I was in his head, he's… he's seriously angry, and scared too, he can't understand how we knew, and now he's going to check the others are safe, the ring first. He thinks the Hogwarts one is safest, because Snape's there, because it'll be so hard not to be seen getting in. I thinkhe'll check that one last, but he could still be there within hours…"

"Did you see where in Hogwarts it is?" asked Ron.

"No, he was concentrating on warning Snape, he didn't think about exactly where it is…"

"Where what is?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Never you mind," Ron began but Harry cut across him, "Ron… Malfoy, have you ever heard about horcruxes?"

"Sure… dark magic…" Draco frowned.

"Well… Voldemort made a few…" Harry explained, "a diary… a teacup… a locket… a ring… and a couple more… and now we've got to go destroy the one that's hidden in Hogwarts."

"Wait, wait!" Hermione cried, "We can't just go, we haven't got a plan, we need to…"

"We need to get going," said Harry firmly. "Can you imagine what he's going to do once he realises the ring and the locket are gone? What if he moves the Hogwarts Horcrux, decides it isn't safe enough?"

"But how are we going to get in?"

"We'll go to Hogsmeade," said Harry, "and try to work something out once we see what the protection around the school's like. Get under the cloak, Hermione, I want to stick together this time."

"But we can't all fit."

"It'll be dark, no one's going to notice our feet."

Draco frowned, "wait! This isn't going to work…"

"And why is that Malfoy?" Ron asked bitterly.

"Well they've got a curfew on Hogsmeade… we'll be caught within seconds."

"Real helpful, Malfoy… but what do we do?" Ron asked.

"There were rumours at the school that the DA were using the Hogs Head Inn to get into the school… I don't know how to be honest… but its our best bet."

Harry nodded but Ron retorted angrily, "I don't trust you."

"Shut up Ron," Hermione and Harry said in unison. They quickly apparated away to the Hogs Head.

"What the hell are you doing in my pub?" an old man closely resembling Albus Dumbledore asked the four teenagers who stood directly in front of him. "You bloody fools, what were you thinking, coming here?"

Harry approached him, "you're Aberforth."

He neither confirmed or denied it, but bent to light the fire.

"Right then, you need to get out of here. Can't be going outside – caterwauling charm – they'll be onto you like bowtruckles on doxy eggs. Get right out of Hogsmeade, up into the mountains, and you'll be able to disapparate there. Might even see Hagrid. He's been hiding in a cave up there with Grawp ever since they tried to arrest him."

"We're not leaving," said Harry, "we need to get into Hogwarts."

"Don't be stupid boy."

"We've got to," Harry replied.

Draco sighed, "you're uncle Harry had a long chat with Aberforth about duty and a bunch of other things that are really boring… but in the end he let us into the castle through a secret tunnel… and we were greeted by the DA in the room of requirements."

"People died that day…" Hermione sighed, "I don't really want to relive it."

Draco pulled Hermione closer, "when it was all over, we talked… just me and your mum…"

"We made a decision to try…" Hermione said looking into her husband's eyes. "I told him that I would try for a month and then we would reassess the damage and make a decision…"

"That month was the scariest month of my life," Draco told them, "I was so scared that I'd mess up."

"But you never did," Hermione grinned, "not even once."


End file.
